1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document holder, more particularly to a document holder with an extensible-retractable bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional document holder which includes a bag body 10. As illustrated, the bag body 10 has an elongated bottom plate 111 with a first long side 111A and a second long side 111B which is parallel to the first long side 111A, a vertical first side plate 11 extending integrally from the first long side 111A of the bottom plate 111, a cover plate 12 extending integrally from an upper end portion of the first side plate 11 to cover an open top of the bag body 10, a vertical second side plate 16 mounted on the bottom plate 111 and spaced apart from the first side plate 11, a pair of collapsible connecting members 13 mounted over the bottom plate 11 and interconnecting the first and second side plates 11, 16 in such a manner that the second side plate 16 is generally parallel to the first side plate 11 and that a document receiving space is defined between the first and second side plates 11, 16 and between the connecting members 13, and a plurality of partition sheets 15 attached to the connecting members 13 and generally parallel to the first and second side plates 11, 16 so as to divide the document receiving space into a plurality of document holding rooms 150 which are accessible from the open top of the bag body 10.
When the cover plate 12 is removed to uncover the bag body 10, documents can be inserted separately into the document holding rooms 150 in accordance with identifying label tabs 14, thereby assisting in taking out of a selected document therefrom.
Note that each of the document holding rooms 150 has a V-shaped cross section so that when a stack of documents is inserted into a document holding room 150, the corners of documents may be folded, thereby causing damage thereto.
In order to avoid the aforementioned drawback, the partition sheets 15 are usually pulled outward away from the first side plate 11 during the insertion of documents into the document holding room 150. Frequent outward pulling of the partition sheets 15 can eventually disengage the same from the connecting members 13, thus leading the bag body 10 to ruin.